FRIEND WITH BENEFIT (HUNHAN)
by fifioluluge
Summary: Berteman tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi saat seorang teman tidak lagi berarti banyak dalam kehidupan seseorang. Itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan saat temannya sudah menikah. HUNHAN/KRISHAN/SULLI. YAOI. THREESHOOT. ABAL. TIDAK ADA REVIEW TIDAK ADA NEXT.


**FRIEND WITH BENEFIT**

BY : FIFIOLULUGE

.

.

 **Halo readers….**

 **Saya bawa cerita baru lagi yang diliat judulnya kalian pasti udah nebak gimana isinya**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ending di ff2 saya sering mengecewakan**

 **Karena sejujurnya saya cuma penulis abal tukang baper yang menulis berdasarkan suasana hati**

 **Bahkan saya ga pernah nulis apapun sebelum terjun di dunia per-ff-an, kecuali tugas dari guru bahasa**

 **Namun karena saya sangat mencintai HunHan maka saya memberanikan diri untuk menyalurkan kecintaan saya terhadap mereka dengan menulis FF walaupun terkadang hasilnya tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan**

 **Pokoknya saya minta maaf banget ya sama kalian yang mungkin menyempatkan diri baca ff abal saya yang keliatan ga niat #plakkk**

 **Saya cuma salah seorang dari banyak HunHan Hardshipper di muka bumi ini #mulaidramatis**

 **So, enjoy the story guys!**

 **And don't forget to REVIEW!**

.

.

"Ahhhhhh… Shhhh"

Erangan dan desahan terus bersahut saat sesosok namja tampan tanpa busana yang diliputi tetesan keringat dan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan menumbuk tepat prostat milik namja mungil di bawahnya dengan penampilan tak jauh berbeda.

Si namja tampan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang si namja mungil dan menghentak lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih dalam dan lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

"Kau selalu sempit luuu…Ahh"

"Fuck there…ahh sialann.."

"Ahhh aku tidak tahan….Sehunahhhh.."

"Ahhhhh…"

Keduanya mengerang bersamaan saat mencapai orgasme. Puncak kenikmatan mereka.

Mereka terengah dengan berbanjir peluh. Olahraga ranjang memang pilihan terbaik untuk membakar kalori di malam hari yang dingin. Maka dari itu, kedua namja yang mengaku hanya "teman" itu melakukannya hampir setiap malam.

Si namja tampan yang bernama Sehun menggulingkan dirinya ke samping lalu memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan deru napasnya. Si namja mungil melakukan hal yang sama namun daripada memejamkan mata, pemandangan namja di sebelahnya lebih enak dilihat, He's damn so hot.

Luhan, si namja mungil tak pernah bosan menatap tubuh Sehun yang for god's sake sangat sangat seksi. Apalagi dengan peluh hampir di seluruh badan. Kulitnya yang pucat seperti vampire dalam dongeng, mata sipitnya lebar, dagunya yang runcing, rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang merah dan penuh, tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu berotot, tungkai kakinya panjang dan sixpacknya terlihat samar. Semuanya sudah pernah Luhan sentuh.

Setelah puas namun sebenarnya belum puas memandangi ciptaan tuhan yang maha sempurna, Luhan menyerukan kepalanya mendekat ke dada Sehun. Menghirup aroma favoritnya, aroma hutan pinus dalam guyuran air hujan bercampur aroma seks liar yang indah.

Sedangkan Sehun membuka matanya lalu menyeka peluh di dahi Luhan dan mengelus lembut kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Kegiatan ini rutin mereka lakukan jika sedang ingin ataupun sedang ada masalah ataupun sedang ada kebahagian yang harus mereka bagi sebagai sesama teman. Ya teman.

Awalnya mereka hanya teman sekelas yang sering mengerjakan tugas bersama, punya hobi yang sama dan pubertas di waktu yang sama. Namun karena ketololan mereka yang menonton film dewasa saat siang di musim panas semester awal kelas 1 SHS, akhirnya mereka pun kelepasan dan sering melakukannya setelah itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang saat mereka sudah sama-sama lulus dari universitas dengan gelar sarjana.

.

Luhan menghela napas berat. Sepertinya Ia sedang banyak pikiran. Kebalikan dari Sehun yang akan menyongsong kebahagiaannya esok hari.

"Besok kau akan menikah dan malamnya kau melakukan seks denganku. Kau memang sialan, Oh!"

"Why not?" Sehun menanggapinya tanpa minat.

"You're totally Jerk!" umpat Luhan sambil memukul pelan bahu Sehun.

"And You're bitch! Kita cocok bersama." Balas Sehun sambil tertawa renyah, membuat Luhan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Shut up your fucking mouth, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau galak sekali sih malam ini…" goda Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau akan mencampakanku mulai besok."

"Oh baby, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku hampir tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." Sehun mulai menggombal membuat Luhan hampir muntah.

"Hampir huh?"

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan Luhan dan mulai menindihnya lagi. Bercinta dengan Luhan memang tidak ada puasnya. Selalu ingin lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Dan malam itu, mereka harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Karena besok Sehun akan menikah dengan yeoja pilihanya.

Meninggalkan Luhan dengan namja-namja gay mainannya. Jangan salah. Luhan terkenal player dikalangan namja gay. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Luhan, tak terkecuali Oh Sehun yang normal dan akhirnya menjadi bi.

Sangat disayangkan Sehun akan melepas masa lajangnya besok. Sepertinya Luhan harus mencari partner sex yang baru dan sama hebatnya dengan Oh Sehun.

.

XXX

.

Luhan mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang sudah menembus ke celah gorden kamar apartemennya. Matanya sangat enggan terbuka. Tubuhnya pegal semua karena permainan ganasnya bersama Sehun tadi malam sampai hampir menjelang subuh.

Si Oh Jerk pasti sudah pergi. Tentu saja. Dia akan melaksanakan akad tepat pukul 8 pagi di sebuah gereja. Selain brengsek, si Oh Sehun itu juga nekad. Malam sebelum nikah Ia malah pergi ke apartemen Luhan dengan alasan pesta melepas lajang yang berakhir seks seperti biasa.

Luhan jadi terlambat datang ke gereja saat melirik jam di atas nakas ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 9. Padahal Ia seharusnya jadi bridesmaid Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi, Ia hanya bisa menghadiri resepsinya nanti pukul 10.

Awas saja Si Oh itu nanti.

.

Semua tamu undangan termasuk Luhan, sudah menanti kedatangan sepasang pengantin di gedung resepsi.

Tak sedikit yang terang-terangan menggoda dan mengajak Luhan berkenalan. Luhan bisa masuk kategori tampan namun dia lebih cocok masuk kategori cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus bak porselen selembut bayi, wajahnya yang baby face, bibirnya yang mungil dan merah, tubuhnya yang ramping dan matanya yang paling dominan menampakan mata rusa yang berbinar.

Tubuh indah Luhan hari ini dibalut kemeja orange tanpa dasi dibungkus jas biru dongker dan celana bahan senada. Membuatnya sangat mencolok dibandingkan tamu lainnya yang rata-rata memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Luhan memang sengaja ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Ia sangat menyukai saat orang lain hanya menatapnya seorang.

Perhatian semua tamu undangan teralih saat sepasang pemeran utama acara ini muncul ke dalam gedung. Tepuk tangan. Tebar senyum. Sepasang pengantin yang terlihat bahagia itu pun segera naik ke podium yang sudah disiapkan.

Semua orang ribut ingin berfoto dan mengantri untuk bersalaman. Semuanya terlihat bahagia. Luhan juga ikut bahagia. Ia tetap tersenyum tipis walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya ada rasa takut dan tidak rela.

Mungkin Luhan hanya iri pada Sehun. Temannya selama 8 tahun itu sekarang sudah menikah dengan yeoja yang sangat sempurna. Cantik, berpendidikan, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, ramah, dermawan (Luhan sering ditraktir olehnya), lemah lembut dan jago masak. Tipikal calon istri dan ibu yang baik. Namanya Choi Sulli.

.

Tiba giliran Luhan yang menyalami teman sehidup sematinya itu. Ia terlihat akan menangis. Terharu melihat namja brengsek seperti Oh Sehun akhirnya bisa menikah.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti hatinya, Oh Jerk!" ucap Luhan sambil menahan tangis lalu menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun malah sudah menangis dan segera memeluk Luhan erat.

"Hmm. Kau berhentilah jadi jalang. Temukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan mencintaimu." Balas Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Luhan di dalam pelukannya.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Ujar Luhan santai lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih ke sang mempelai wanita.

"Oppa, gomawo. Aku selalu berhutang budi padamu." Kali ini Sulli juga memeluk Luhan sambil menangis entah kenapa Ia terlihat merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Ya, aku sudah menganggapmu adik. Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek."

Sulli langsung manyun pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Sulli memang lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Luhan pula yang mengenalkan Sulli pada Sehun, membantunya PDKT sampai akhirnya jadian dan sekarang menikah.

Apa Luhan menyesal? Jawabannya mungkin. Tapi Sulli memang harus menikah dengan Sehun. Dan hanya Luhan dan Sulli yang tahu alasannya.

.

XXX

.

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan sejak Sehun menikah dengan Sulli. Hidup Luhan semakin tidak beraturan. Kerjaannya hanya ke club dengan namja-namja pemuja Luhan. Kadang jalan ke mall ataupun hang out ke tempat-tempat nongkrong.

Setelah lepas tangan dari Sehun, Luhan memiliki hubungan sedikit khusus dengan namja tampan blasteran bernama Kris. Namun hanya sebatas cumbuan dan remasan. Belum ke tahap inti seperti yang sering dilakukannya dengan Sehun dulu. Ya dulu.

Setelah menikah, Sehun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Luhan sedikit kecewa dan sedikit rindu. Namun Luhan harus sadar. Tempatnya bukan lagi di samping Sehun. Prioritas Sehun bukan lagi dirinya.

Dengar-dengar mereka habis bulan madu di paris selama seminggu. Dengar-dengar juga Sulli sedang hamil. Dan akibat dengar-dengarnya itu, Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ternyata sulit melupakan teman yang lebih dari teman.

.

.

Sehun side…

.

Sehun memandang punggung istrinya yang tenang dengan napas teratur menandakan bahwa Ia sudah tidur.

Sehun pun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar. Ia berniat menghubungi Luhan. Sungguh, Sehun rindu setengah mati pada makhluk yang satu itu. Sebelumnya Ia tidak pernah berjauhan apalagi lost contact dengan si mungil.

Namun karena kehamilan istrinya, Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menyapa temannya itu. Istrinya yang ngidam macam-macam membuatnya lelah ditambah kerja kantornya yang menumpuk karena cuti lebih dari 2 minggu.

.

Tut tutt tutt

.

Tersambung. Namun tidak diangkat. Aneh. Biasanya luhan selalu mengangkat telpon dari Sehun kapanpun, dimanapun, dalam kondisi apapun. Tidak mungkin Luhan sudah tidur pukul 10. Luhan itu penderita insomnia.

Sehun jadi gelisah. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Mungkin besok dia harus ke apartemen Luhan, mumpung weekend.

.

XXX

.

Rencana tinggalah rencana. Sehun gagal pergi ke apartemen Luhan karena istrinya merengek minta ditemani belanja perlengkapan bayi. Padahal kan usia kandungannya masih awal. Sehun jadi kesal sendiri karena perubahan sifat istrinya yang jadi manja sejak menikah dengannya.

"Sehun, menurutmu lebih bagus kuning atau biru?"

"Terserah." Sehun menanggapi dengan malas.

Melihat istrinya yang cemberut, Sehun menghela napas kesal.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Mungkin biru lebih cocok."

"Kau kumaafkan jika mencium baby." Pinta Sully sambil mengelus perutnya yang belum terlalu kelihatan berisi.

.

Cup

.

Sehun pun menuruti permintaan istrinya sebelum dia semakin merengek. Orang-orang yang melihat mencap Sehun sebagai suami yang romantis. Padahal Ia terpaksa melakukannya.

Saat sedang memilih box untuk bayi, mata Sehun tertuju pada sosok mungil yang sangat dirindukannya. Luhan.

Luhan terlihat buru-buru pergi sambil menggandeng seorang namja yang menurut Sehun lumayan tampan namun tak setampan dirinya. Sehun mendengus melihatnya. Pantas saja tadi malam tidak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Sehun tidak mau tahu, pokoknya dia harus ke apartemen Luhan secepatnya. Untuk minta penjelasan.

.

.

Luhan Side…

.

Kris mengajak Luhan menonton. Dan Luhan yang memang tidak ada kerjaan apalagi weekend langsung mengiyakan ajakannya.

Sebelum nonton, mereka berdua makan di foodcourt. Dan saat keluar dari sana, mata Luhan langsung terfokus ke dua orang yang sangat Ia kenal. Si pengantin baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Sulli.

Luhan tersenyum dan hendak menghampiri mereka. Sebelum melihat adegan romantis menyayat hatinya dan membuat panas matanya. Sehun mencium perut Sulli dengan sayang. Itu wajar. Mereka sepasang suami-istri. Lalu kenapa Luhan tidak terima?

"Lu, kenapa kau diam di sini?"

Ucapan Kris membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Ah tidak, mm ayo cepat. Filmnya sudah mau mulai." Ujar Luhan lalu menarik tangan Kris untuk cepat pergi sebelum Sehun dan Sulli melihat mereka.

Namun terlambat, karena Sehun sudah melihatnya.

.

XXX

.

 _Sesosok namja mungil terbangun ketika sebuah tangan kasar meraih kaki kecilnya, tangan itu menyentaknya hingga Ia terduduk dan terjatuh di lantai. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat, lalu melihat seorang laki-laki yang Ia kenali sebagai paman berdiri garang di depannya._

 _"Cepat bangun!" bentaknya kasar._

 _Bukannya bangun, namja mungil itu mengkeret ketakutan sambil memeluk boneka rusa kesayangannya._

 _Pamannya menggeram lalu menyeretnya dengan kasar. Ia berusaha memberontak dan mencoba untuk bertahan dengan meraih kaki ranjang, sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Mama yang selalu bisa Ia andalkan, selalu ada saat Ia membutuhkannya. Suaranya sudah serak, berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk mengalahkan bunyi gemuruh hujan di luar rumah._

 _Namun Mamanya tidak datang juga._

 _Namja mungil itu terkejut ketika melihat keadaan rumah yang berantakan, kursi dan meja saling tumpang tindih dalam keadaan terbalik. Pamannya terus menyeretnya. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika lututnya terasa perih karena terkena beberapa pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai._

 _Lalu Ia melihat mamanya yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah, tubuhnya bersimbah darah, dan di sela-sela rambutnya yang berantakan, Ia melihat mata Mamanya yang terbuka lebar dengan pandangan kosong._

" _MAMAAAAA!"_

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh…"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia pun segera melepas bajunya yang sudah basah dengan peluh lalu turun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Luhan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin di wastafel, lalu mendongak, menatap bayangan seraut wajah dengan rambut hitam legamnya dalam cermin, dengan mata rusanya yang terlihat lelah.

Sekelebat sosok menari-nari di pelupuk matanya. Kenapa mimpi itu tidak pernah mau meninggalkannya?

Luhan meraih jubah tidur yang tergeletak pada sandaran kursi dan memakainya. Lalu Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon.

Langit masih gelap saat Ia menggeser pintu balkon. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya. Ia bersandar membelakangi pagar balkon, menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Tatapannya mengarah pada langit gelap tanpa bintang yang terhampar luas.

Langit itu seperti jiwanya, kelam...tanpa bintang. Jiwa yang kosong karena tidak memiliki hati. Akankah ada bintang yang mau menerangi jiwa tanpa hati?

Luhan masih memiliki hati saat ada Mamanya. Luhan juga masih memiliki hati saat ada Sehun di sampingnya. Merekalah penjaga hatinya. Mereka yang selalu melindunginya.

"Huft…"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, kembali menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Ia berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya pada pagar balkon, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk tubuhnya yang condong ke depan.

Sebaris kilat muncul di ujung langit, sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"Aku benar-benar benci hujan."

Luhan selalu merasa takut saat hujan. Biasanya selalu ada Sehun yang menenangkannya disaat seperti ini. Namun kini Sehun tidak mungkin kembali ke sisinya. Luhan tidak setega itu menghancurkan kebahagiaan Sulli, yeoja yang Ia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri dan juga Sehun, teman hidupnya selama 8 tahun.

.

XXX

.

CTARRR

.

Mata Sehun yang hampir tertutup reflex terbuka lebar karena mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Tubuhnya langsung menegang. Ia teringat dengan Luhan. Luhan yang takut dengan hujan dan petir.

Raut wajahnya dipenuhi kecemasan. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Luhan yang saat ini pasti sedang sendirian di apartemennya yang sepi sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sehun kalut.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya di meja nakas lalu segera menelpon Luhan. Namun handphonenya tidak aktif.

"Shit!" umpat Sehun kesal lalu hendak bersiap untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan sebelum..

"Chagiya, kau mau kemana?"

Sulli terbangun disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Ah, aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku segera kembali." Jawab Sehun sambil mengganti piamanya dengan kaos dan celana jeans.

Sulli hanya menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Huaaa… Sehun kau jahat! Kau meninggalkan aku dan baby saat hujan seperti ini. Aku kan takut petir.." Sulli mulai merengek mencegah Sehun pergi.

Sehun membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Ia kesal setengah mati tapi Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku di sini. Kau tidurlah lagi. Kau tidak boleh kurang istirahat." Tutur Sehun lalu berbaring di samping istrinya dengan enggan.

Sulli hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun dari samping.

' _Maafkan aku, Oppa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ke apartemenmu dan meninggalkanku._ '

Sementara itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena masih memikirkan Luhan.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Lu. Aku merindukanmu._ '

.

XXX

.

Luhan merasakan napasnya sesak dan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirnya. Matanya dibuka dengan paksa. Pemandangan seorang namja tampan sedang melumat bibirnya langsung tersaji di hadapannya. Dia Oh Sehun.

Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dengan pelan untuk melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya. Sehun merenggut kesal. Ia masih belum puas mencium bibir Luhan yang sangat seksi saat bangun tidur. Tapi Ia mengerti jika Luhan sudah sesak. Jadi Ia beralih mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Namun anehnya, Luhan juga mendorong Sehun menjauh. Ini tidak biasa. Luhan tidak pernah menolak sentuhan Sehun bagaimana pun bentuknya.

"Ada apa hmm?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak." Balas Luhan dengan datar.

Entah mengapa mendengar jawaban Luhan membuat jantung Sehun berpacu lebih cepat. Ia merasa sedikit marah. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali pada saat melihat Luhan bersama seorang namja tinggi blasteran di mall.

"Apa karena dia kau mengabaikanku, Lu?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatmu jalan dengan seorang namja di mall."

"Oh. Namanya Kris."

"Aku tidak peduli namanya. Yang aku pedulikan, apa hubunganmu dengannya hingga mengabaikanku?"

"Kenapa kau harus peduli? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Oh Sehun. Kita hanya teman, ingat?"

Jawaban Luhan yang selalu datar tanpa minta membuat kemarahan Sehun benar-benar memuncak. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Mereka kan hanya teman. Lalu kenapa?

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Lu. Aku merindukanmu. Makannya aku datang menemuimu sampai aku rela bolos kerja. Aku butuh memelukmu. Aku butuh dirimu. Tapi yang ku dapat hanya penolakan darimu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Jika kau berpikir aku mengabaikanmu, bagaimana dengan dirimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Setelah kau menikah bahkan kau tidak pernah mengabariku apapun. Kau tidak memberitahuku soal bulan madu, soal istrimu yang hamil, soal kehidupanmu yang baru seolah-olah aku memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Lu…"

"Aahh aku lupa! Aku kan hanya teman. Untuk apa juga kau memberitahukan masalah pribadimu."

"Lu…"

"Bahkan kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Aku sendirian. Kesepian. Dan ketakutan. Kau tau benar aku hanya punya satu teman di dunia ini. Tapi sekarang aku tidak punya siapa pun."

Luhan mulai terisak membuat Sehun khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

"Luhan…"

Sehun ingin memeluk temannya itu, tapi Luhan lagi-lagi menepisnya.

"Ku mohon, Lu. Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku sudah berusaha mengabarimu bahkan aku berusaha menemuimu tapi…"

"Daripada berusaha dan tidak mendapat hasil. Lebih baik kau berhenti saja, Sehun."

"A..Apa..Maksudmu?"

.

.

"Kau. Jangan pernah. Menemuiku lagi. Oh Sehun-sii."

.

XXX

.

 **TBC/DELETE**

.

MIND TO REVIEW?

.

SEPERTI BIASA, SAYA TIDAK PERNAH BAWA CERITA LONG CHAP

JADI KEMUNGKINAN INI HANYA THREESHOOT.

.

AYO LESTARIKAN FF HUNHAN!

JANGAN SAMPAI PUNAH! #PLAKK

.


End file.
